suitsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kevin Bray
Kevin Bray ist ein US-amerikanischer Regisseur, der bei der Fernsehserie Suits Regie führt. Biografie Bray begann seine Karriere 1990 als Regisseur der Musikvideos Intelligent Hoodlum und Luther Vandross. Bis 2002 folgten noch etliche weitere Musikvideos, wie etwa 8 Musikvideos für Whitney Houston oder einmalige Kooperationen mit Céline Dion, Jennifer Lopez oder Christina Aguilera. 2002 war er damm bei "Friday After Next", dem dritten Teil der Friday-Reihe mit Ice Cube Second Unit Director. Im selben Jahr erschien mit "All About the Money (All About the Benjamins)", auch mit Ice Cube und mit Eva Mendes in der Hauptrolle, jedoch bereits sein erster eigener Film als Regisseur. 2003 führte Bray bei Folge 1 und 4 der Fernsehserie "Platinum" Regie und war Producer der Fernsehserie. 2004 drehte er den Film "Walking Tall - Auf eigene Faust (Walking Tall)", einem Remake des, 1973 erschienenen, Films "Der Große aus dem Dunkeln (Walking Tall)", mit Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson und Neal McDonough mit dem Bray 10 Jahre später auch bei Suits in der Folge Wie du mir, so ich dir, McDonoughs erster Folge bei "Suits", wieder zusammen arbeitete. Zwischen 2004 und 2009 arbeitete er an 12 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Cold Case - Kein Opfer ist je vergessen (Cold Case)" als Regisseur mit. 2008 drehte und produzierte, als Executive Producer, Bray den Film "Linewatch", mit Cuba Gooding Jr. und Omari Hardwick in den Hauptrollen. 2008 führte er außerdem bei der Fernsehserie "Heroes" Regie, wofür er mit den anderen Regisseuren und Drehbuchautoren 2008 bei den Hugo Awards in der Kategorie Best Dramatic Presentation - Long Form nominiert wurde. Von 2009 bis 2013 führte er bei 3 Folgen in Staffel 1 bis 2 und einer Folge in Staffel 5 der Fernsehserie "White Collar" Regie. 2011 kam Bray zu "Suits", wo er in Staffel 1 bis 6 bei 12 Folgen, und mindestens einer Folge pro Staffel, Regie führte. Außerdem war Bray von Patente und andere Unwägbarkeiten bis Machtgefüge in Staffel 1 Supervising- und in Staffel 2 Co-Executive Producer von "Suits". Von 2012 bis 2015 arbeitete er an der Fernsehserie "Person of Interest" als Regisseur mit und zwischen 2015 und 2016 führte Bray bei den Fernsehserien "Black-ish" und "Empire" Regie. 2017 saß er bei Fernsehserien wie "Fresh Off the Boat" oder "The Americans" auf dem Regiestuhl. Credits Regisseur * Staffel 1: Doppeltes Spiel, Überholmanöver und Enthüllungen * Staffel 2: Alleingänge, Entdeckungen, Abrechnung und Alte Feinde * Staffel 3: Paare und Partner und Spannungsfelder * Staffel 4: Wie du mir, so ich dir * Staffel 5: Schlammschlacht * Staffel 6: Pearson Spector Litt Produzent * Co-Executive Producer: Staffel 2 * Supervising Producer: Staffel 1/Patente und andere Unwägbarkeiten bis Machtgefüge Filmografie * 2002: All About the Money (All About the Benjamins) * 2002: The Bernie Mac Show (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x7) * 2003: Platinum (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x1 & 1x4) * 2003: Twilight Zone (The Twilight Zone, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x28) * 2004: Walking Tall - Auf eigene Faust (Walking Tall) * 2004: CSI: NY (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x4) * 2004: Silver Lake (Fernsehfilm) * 2004-2009: Cold Case - Kein Opfer ist je vergessen (Cold Case, Fernsehserie, 12 Folgen) * 2005: Barbershop (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x3) * 2005: Criminal Minds (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x3) * 2005: Veronica Mars (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x6) * 2006: In Justice (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x9) * 2006: Close to Home (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x18) * 2006: Justice: Nicht schuldig! (Justice, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x10) * 2007: Heroes (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x18) * 2007: The Black Donnellys (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x11) * 2008: Linewatch * 2008-2010: Criminal Intent - Vebrechen im Visier (Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Fernsehserie, Folgen 7x15, 7x20 & 9x6) * 2009: Chuck (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x18) * 2009-2010: Vampire Diaries (The Vampire Diaries, Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x5 & 1x16) * 2009-2013: White Collar (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x7, 1x14, 2x9 & 5x4) * 2010: The Good Guys (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x4) * 2010: Burn Notice (Fernsehserie, Folgen 3x13, 4x5 & 4x8) * 2010: Memphis Beat (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x8) * 2011: Navy CIS: L.A. (NCIS: Los Angeles, Fernsehserie, Folge 3x11) * 2011: Charlie's Angels (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x8) * seit 2011: Suits * 2012: The Killing (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x6) * 2012-2014: Franklin & Bash (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x5 & 4x1) * 2012-2015: Person of Interest (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x20 & 4x13) * 2013: Law & Order: New York (Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Fernsehserie, Folge 14x23) * 2013: The Arrangement (Fernsehfilm) * 2014: Satisfaction (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x1 & 1x7) * 2014: CSI: Vegas (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Fernsehserie, Folge 15x11) * 2014-2015: Stalker (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x7 & 1x14) * 2015: Scandal (Fernsehserie, Folge 5x5) * 2015: How to Get Away with Murder (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x7) * 2015: Agent X (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x5) * 2015-2016: Black-ish (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x9 & 3x8) * 2015-2016: Empire (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x5 & 3x7) * 2016: Insecure (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x4 & 1x7) * 2017: Shooter (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x8) * 2017: The Real O'Neals (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x14) * 2017: Fresh Off the Boat (Fernsehserie, Folge 3x17) * 2017: The Americans (Fernsehserie, Folge 5x8) __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Regisseure Seiten Kategorie:Produzenten Seiten